


Уроборос

by Sheln



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but not, death is not actualy death, well it is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheln/pseuds/Sheln
Summary: История повторяется снова и снова





	Уроборос

Едкая, пахнущая гарью пыль медленно оседала на пол, отсвечивая золотым в солнечном свете, падающем из высоких окон. В замке царила тишина. Та, которую называют мертвой.  
Ойкава провел рукой по лицу, стирая грязь, копоть и пот. Все было кончено, теперь – все. Снова.  
– Тобио, ты знаешь, я так и не понял.  
Идти было трудно, зал, когда-то потрясающий в своем великолепии, сейчас выглядел просто руинами. Стены, покрытые трещинами, все еще дрожали от магии, от витражей осталась только разноцветная стеклянная крошка, что противно скрипела под сапогами Ойкавы.

– Который это уже раз? Пятый? Десятый? Может быть, сотый? А ты снова молчишь.  
Ойкава стянул с плеч разодранный плащ, свернул его и положил под голову Тобио, чистой полой вытерев с лица того кровь.  
– Я надеялся, что уж на этот раз выйдет иначе, но снова я не учел чего-то или же кого-то. Может быть, тебя, Тобио? Может быть, лучше было бы оставить тебя тогда на той площади?

Ойкава знал, что не лучше. Для него – не лучше. Пусть эгоистичное, но его желание – Тобио должен быть рядом. Так или иначе. Для Ойкавы он был не всем, не центром вселенной, для него Тобио был первым, единственным. В который уже раз потерянным.

– Так глупо, так жалко, – Ойкава лег рядом, прижался лбом к плечу Тобио, провел ладонью по лицу, закрывая невидящие глаза. Синие-синие. – Твоя метка, Тобио, моя метка.

Теперь не было слышно даже дыхания, ни звука. Свет медленно тускнел, из яркого золота плавясь в рыжую медь и после медленно исчезая.  
– Ночь будет темной, – прошептал Ойкава.  
Кровь, щедро залившая пол, уже подсыхала и была вязкой, тягучей, будто карамель. Круг и песочные часы – символ на груди Тобио налился мрачным алым и погас, с бледной кожи исчезли даже мелкие капли крови, а за окном снова занялся закат. Оранжевый свет разгорелся, растекся по огромному залу, снова затопил его ярким золотом, но и это золото уступило место бледно-розовому рассвету.  
Время дрогнуло, замерло, а потом история вернулась туда, откуда она началась много лет тому назад.

***

На базарной площади шумела толпа: в людском водовороте мелькали яркие платки южан, янтарные бусы северян и строгие, темных расцветок одежды жителей срединных государств. Рынок в Тарбаде был огромен, лабиринты рядов, где продавалось всё и все. От мотыг до тончайших шелков. Здесь можно было потеряться, завертеться в вихрепестрых тканей, цветов и самоцветных камней, забыться в ароматах специй, кофе и южных сладостей. Но Ойкава не терялся, он точно знал, куда идет и кого найдет там, ни выкрики торговцев, ни громкий гомон толпы не мешали ему. 

Зов крови. Удивительный, такой необычный здесь, в этих землях, укрытых истинным Светом святой Матери-Церкви. В этих городах и среди этих людей не было места Тьме, и все же она продолжала жить. В одном-единственном, в том, чья кровь так отчаянно звала к себе. И Ойкава шел на этот Зов, не сворачивая и не сомневаясь.

Мальчишка. Тощий оборванец со злыми, полными слез и ненависти глазами. Руки, усыпанные синяками, ловкие, тонкие, такие незаметные. Ойкава улыбнулся. Маленький карманник, в самый раз для демонской крови.  
– Эй…  
Он ухватил за плечо пробегающего мимо мальчишку, сжал так, что тот скривился от боли и замер. Только стиснул в кулаке нечестно добытые монеты – их, видимо, он выпускать не намеревался даже под страхом смерти.  
«Ох». Вот она, метка, вот что дала ему кровь: глаза. Синие-синие, как высокое небо. Красиво.

– Тише, успокойся, ты же не хочешь привлечь к нам внимание стражи, правда ведь? – Ойкава улыбался, крепче сжимая руку на плече мальчишки. – Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, веришь?  
И мальчишка помотал головой, застыл, глядя волком исподлобья.  
– О, чувствуешь?  
– Что?  
– Ложь.  
Синие глаза расширились, он рванулся, пытаясь освободиться, раскрыл рот, чтобы закричать, но было уже поздно.  
На песке базарной площади остался лежать расшитый цветными нитками кошелек, но ни Ойкавы, ни тощего оборванца здесь уже не было. 

***

Огромная зала, пустая и едва освещенная заходящим солнцем, была покрыта сажей, тишину разбавляло тяжелое, с хрипами, дыхание.  
– Еще раз, Ойкава-сан.  
– Хватит.  
– Я хочу попробовать еще раз.  
– Не вижу смысла, – Ойкава пожал плечами, вынул из кармана платок и бросил его Тобио. – У тебя кровь, вытри.

Та малая доля демонической крови, что текла по венам Тобио, не дала ему власти над стихией или людскими телами и душами, не дала ему способности зачаровывать живое и мертвое. Магия Тобио не подчинялась, но он отчаянно стремился ее добиться, зажечь ту искру, что позволяла творить чудеса. Безуспешно.

– Еще раз, пожалуйста.  
– Не глупи. Не изводи себя недостижимым, у тебя неплохо выходит в рукопашной, да и оружие слушается, займись этим.  
– Ойкава-сан!  
Но Ойкава уже не слушал, он осторожно прикрыл за собой тяжелые двери и с силой провел руками по лицу, будто стирая чужие злость, отчаяние и печаль.

Он не питал особых надежд, что силу Тобио можно пробудить заклинаниями или же зельями, да и не стремился к этому, занимаясь с ним лишь из-за настойчивых, если не сказать навязчивых, просьб.  
Тобио никак не желал сдаваться, и это все же его цепляло, царапало где-то внутри, пусть вслух Ойкава называл это глупостью, но думал он иначе. 

Он вернулся в залу, когда уже стемнело, но Тобио все еще был там.  
– Глупый. Упрямый.  
Свечи уже оплыли и сильно чадили, доживая последние минуты, груды книг и исчерканной бумаги говорили о том, что Тобио пытался, изо всех сил пытался понять, разобраться.  
– Все равно что слепого учить рисовать. Как ни объясняй, увидеть и перенести на холст он не сможет. Как не сможет даже понять, какими красками он пачкает холст.  
– Я «пачкаю холст»? – голос у Тобио звучал глухо и хрипло, на лице застыло отчаянное стремление добиться желаемого, но по глазам, по поджатым губам Ойкава видел: Тобио давно уже все осознал. Так почему же не сдавался?..  
– Не совсем, но близко к этому.

Тобио молчал, сидел на полу, уставившись потерянным взглядом в растрескавшиеся каменные плиты.  
– Почему я один такой?  
– Не один.  
– Но они только люди!  
Ойкава не сказал «ты тоже», но, должно быть, это слишком ярко читалось на его лице.

– Я демон, я ведь демон? Как вы? Как Куроо-сан?  
Ойкава не умел утешать отчаявшихся мальчишек, и не сказать, что был он добр и сострадателен, он предпочитал говорить правду: в глаза, без ненужного украшательства. Лучше узнать все сразу, чем жить завернутым в безопасную теплую вату. 

– Ты человек. Здесь, – Ойкава прижал ладонь к груди Тобио, туда, где быстро и беспорядочно билось сердце, – и здесь тоже.  
Пальцы прошлись по запястьям Тобио, острый ноготь чиркнул по белой коже, и на ней тут же набухла темная алая капля.  
– Только вот это, – палец уперся в лоб, ровно между глаз, – не дает тебе жить спокойно, заставляя стремиться к тому, чего достичь ты не сможешь.  
– Никогда?  
– Никогда.

Ойкава встал. Разговор утомил его, он чувствовал себя выдохшимся и раздраженным. Чем именно, он не понимал и сам. Он уже шел к выходу, но голос Тобио догнал его, заставил остановиться.  
– Но ведь я здесь именно из-за крови демона?  
– Да, это так.  
– А теперь вы говорите, что я человек?  
И страх послышался в этом голосе, безумная надежда и что-то еще неясное, почти неуловимое, но Ойкава понял, наконец-то понял, к чему было это нелепое упорство.  
– Это не значит, что тебе нужно будет уйти.  
– Нет?  
– Нет. Пусть твои родители, кто бы они ни были, не дали тебе магии, но место здесь принадлежит тебе по праву, остальное – неважно.

И он впервые за три года, что Тобио жил здесь, увидел его улыбку.

***

Крутая дорога вилась серпантином, взбегая вверх, к замку, венчающему скалу. Ворота были распахнуты настежь, встречая вернувшийся с победой отряд.  
Тобио резко выдохнул, нервно стиснул поводья, но тут же помотал головой, отгоняя нервозность и какой-то детский нелепый страх, что он не справился, не угодил, разочаровал.

Во дворе его уже ждали, у широких, полукругом взлетающих к дверям ступеней стоял Иваизуми. Без доспехов, в простой одежде, он улыбался, приветствуя Тобио.  
– Возвращаешься с победой.  
– Да, я…  
– Не бойся, он тоже ждет. Он уже все знает.  
Тобио резко кивнул, все так же крепко сжимая кулаки. Это был первый раз, когда он возглавил настоящий боевой отряд, первый раз, когда ему оказали такое доверие, несмотря на его молодость и неопытность.  
– Иди, – Иваизуми подтолкнул его к дверям, – он ждет.

– Мой король.  
Тронный зал был заполнен людьми и нелюдью, все они смотрели на него, кто-то с одобрением, а кто-то – с плохо скрываемой завистью.  
– С возвращением. И с победой.  
Ойкава не изменился за годы, что прошли; Тобио в который уже раз удивился этому, мимоходом, без особой тоски подумав о собственной смерти, которая когда-нибудь настигнет его.  
– Твои мысли – вечный хаос.  
Ойкава улыбался.  
– Простите, ваше величество.

Тобио хотел сказать что-то еще, рассказать о битве, о солдатах Итачиямы, о святых воинах инквизиции и их странной, вывернутой наизнанку магии, но Ойкава поднял руку, отрезая любые звуки.  
– Иди. Отдохни. Мы поговорим после.

– Для человека ты отлично справился.  
В саду было тихо, душно пахло розами и липовым цветом, на длинных извилистых дорожках не было ни души, а сплошной ковер глициний надежно защищал от жаркого солнца.  
Вся эта цветущая роскошь нервировала Тобио, так же как и роскошь тронного зала, где стелился нескончаемый шепоток вездесущих прихлебателей. Тобио предпочитал разговаривать наедине, в простоте тренировочных залов, конюшен иили стрельбища. Он не умел льстить, не умел вести затейливые разговоры, он предпочитал прямоту.  
Но прямота Ойкавы иногда причиняла боль.

– Я отлично справился, не важно, для кого.  
Тобио видел, Ойкава отлично все понял, все увидел, но королю не пристало извиняться. Тем более – этому.  
– Всего лишь передовой отряд. Не армия, не вся Итачияма, да и святых братьев только двое.  
– Зачем так.  
– Тобио, ты же не ждал, что я буду рассыпаться похвалами за каждую мелочь? Для тебя этот отряд – ерунда, ты бы справился и с большим.  
– Да. Спасибо за аудиенцию.

Тобио поклонился, резко развернулся, брезгливо откинув с лица плети глициний.  
– Тобио-о-о.  
– Ваше величество?  
Оборачиваться не хотелось, смотреть на него – такого – тоже. Тобио застыл, зажмурившись, ожидая.  
– Я рад, что ты вернулся.  
Ударил, погладил. Тобио пора было бы уже привыкнуть. Но он не мог.

***

В спальне было душно, пахло приближающейся грозой и дождем, розами и пряными травами.  
– Жарко.  
Тобио поднялся, подошел к высоким стрельчатым окнам и распахнул, не обращая внимания на ветер, что обдал обнаженную кожу водяными брызгами.  
– Вернись в постель.  
– Сейчас-сейчас.

В спальне Ойкавы никогда не было обычных белых простыней, всегда цветные, темные, гладкие и прохладные. И сам Ойкава смотрелся на них так, что Тобио никак не мог налюбоваться. Вбирал глазами, скользил взглядом от кончиков темно-янтарных рогов до пальцев красивых ног.  
– Ты такой красивый.  
Свою ошибку он понял сразу, но исправлять ее было уже поздно. Ойкава сверкнул на него глазами, растянул губы в гаденькой ухмылке.  
– Давай, иди сюда, – он похлопал ладонью по простыням рядом с собой, и Тобио покорно лег.  
Он хотел Ойкаву – называть его по имени он не смел, – но сейчас желание притуплялось едкой горечью страха. Даже когда он лежал голым в постели после долгого секса, покрытый засосами и следами от укусов, Ойкава оставался королем, абсолютным правителем, и не терпел нарушения этих четко обозначенных им границ. 

– Повернись на живот.  
Протестовать было бесполезно, это сделало бы только хуже. Тобио уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки и раздвинул ноги, готовый принять все. Пожалуй, самым сложным было то, что даже этот страх и горечь не могли затуманить и смыть иных чувств: желания, привязанности, восхищения, возможно, даже любви. Но в этом Тобио боялся признаться и самому себе, слишком страшно было дать в руки Ойкаве такое грозное оружие. Впрочем, он догадывался, что тот давно уже все знает, а потому так любит проверять эти чувства на прочность.

– Тебе страшно?  
Скрывать было глупо.  
– Да.  
– Ш-ш-ш, не бойся, все хорошо.

Мягкие губы скользнули по спине, язык обвел родинку на плече, Ойкава чуть прикусил кожу, оставив наливающийся краснотой след.  
– Тобио… Тобио… раздвинь ноги шире. А теперь, – пальцы погладили нижнюю губу, – оближи.  
Сейчас подчинение было желанным.  
– Умница.

Тобио уже не слышал, в голове шумело, перед глазами плыло, как и всегда, когда он был с Ойкавой. Слишком яркие эмоции, слишком много удовольствия. Или боли – так бывало тоже. Он мог только чувствовать: руки на спине, руки на бедрах, влажные от его слюны пальцы – внутри, губы, язык, везде и всюду.  
– Давай, ну, еще…  
Он не заметил, когда поднял бедра, подаваясь навстречу сильным жестким толчкам, или когда начал стонать: громко, пошло, хрипло.  
– Громче!  
Сильная рука вцепилась в его волосы, заставляя выгнуться, в плечо впились острые зубы, и Тобио закричал, срывая голос, чувствуя, как крик обжигает горло.

Он пришел в себя не скоро, дождь уже кончился, все окна были распахнуты, и по комнате гулял полный свежести и влаги ветер.  
Ойкава сидел рядом, пальцы одной руки бездумно перебирали пряди Тобио, чуть поглаживая, лаская, будто кота.  
– Проснулся?  
Тобио кивнул.  
– Тогда иди.

Дверь за его спиной закрылась тихо, отсекая от полной грозы и ветра комнаты, от еще влажной постели. От Ойкавы.

***

Он давно потерял направление и просто бежал, не глядя и не размышляя. И хотя что-то внутри него еще сопротивлялось, еще верило, что он может спастись, но все же разумом он уже сдался, уже понял: спасения нет, король демонов не отпускает то, что принадлежит ему. Принадлежит по праву крови, долга и клятв. 

Может быть, давно стоило вырвать все это с корнем, растоптать. Сбежать туда, где не придется жить с оглядкой на переменчивый нрав короля. Только чувства – самая надежная привязь; понадобилось много времени, много пролитой крови и боли, чтобы эта связь истончилась, и он смог оборвать поводок. Но даже теперь тянуло, манило туда, назад, пусть так, пусть больно и страшно, но рядом, и Тобио огромным усилием воли гнал себя вперед. Он знал, назад пути нет, как нет там ничего для него, только все та же топь, в которой он тонул и задыхался уже много лет.

Тобио – полководец короля, его верный слуга и любимая игрушка, а теперь – предатель, отступник; все, что ждет его, – это смерть. И оставалось только молиться, чтобы смерть эта была быстрой.

– Зачем?  
Голос прозвучал из-за спины, заставив Тобио застыть на месте. Он обернулся, глядя в глаза Иваизуми, серьезные, внимательные и странно понимающие.  
– Ведь можно было иначе. Не так.  
– Можно было?  
Иваизуми отвел взгляд.  
– Уходи.  
– Иваизуми-сан…  
– Иди, давай, прыгай в воду, иначе никак. Умеешь ведь плавать?  
– Да, но…  
– Без «но», лес по-другому не выпустит, его магия – не выпустит.

И Тобио кивнул. Тяжелый плащ растекся по земле чернильным пятном, следом, зазвенев, упал меч. Обрыв казался слишком высоким, а рев горного потока – слишком громким.  
–Течение слишком сильное.  
– Знаю, но ты справишься. Если хочешь жить, то справишься. А пока, Тобио…  
Он оглянулся, успев заметить занесенный нож, отшатнулся, чувствуя, как ноги теряют опору, как лезвие рассекает кожу на щеке. И потом над ним сомкнулась вода.

– Какой неуклюжий спектакль.  
Стеклянный шар на столе сейчас был пуст и темен, но Иваизуми знал, что всего пару часов назад Ойкава видел все, слышал все.  
– Да, но он бы не прыгнул иначе.  
– Так это было?..  
– Ага. Он выживет, он сильный, но это ты и сам знаешь.  
– Хм, а ты ведь выходит такой же предатель, как и он.  
Глаза Ойкавы потемнели до цвета переспелой черешни, по губам змеилась улыбка: злая, болезненная.  
– Он выживет, с ним все будет в порядке, – Иваизуми пожал плечами и вдруг наклонился резко, лицом к лицу, серые глаза против темно-багряных. – Ты ведь ждал именно этого? Ты надеялся только на это? Скажи, тебе больно сейчас?

И Ойкава не ответил. Впрочем, Иваизуми ответ и не нужен был.  
Шум бурного, горного потока слышался даже здесь.  
– Да, я знаю, он будет жить…

***

Едкая, пахнущая гарью пыль медленно оседала на пол, отсвечивая золотым в солнечном свете, падающем из высоких окон. В замке царила тишина. Та, которую называют мертвой.  
Ойкава провел рукой лицу, стирая грязь, копоть и пот. Все было кончено, теперь – все. Снова. Опять и опять, пятый раз, десятый, сотый, который круг он делает в попытках понять, постичь, удержать наконец его возле себя? Но теперь у Ойкавы была надежда, настоящая, яркая, будто солнце.  
– Тобио, ты знаешь, я, наконец-то, понял. Теперь все получится, я обещаю, я знаю. – Ойкава лег рядом, прижался лбом к плечу Тобио, провел ладонью по лицу, закрывая невидящие глаза. Синие-синие. – Твоя метка, Тобио, моя метка. 

Круг и песочные часы – символ на груди Тобио налился мрачным алым и погас, с бледной кожи исчезли даже мелкие капли крови, а за окном снова занялся закат. Оранжевый свет разгорелся, растекся по огромному залу, снова затопил его ярким золотом, но и это золото уступило место бледно-розовому рассвету.  
Время дрогнуло, замерло, а потом история вернулась туда, откуда она началась много лет тому назад.


End file.
